Outlast Episode Six
The morning’s sunrise was a breath-taking display of radiant colours. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colours blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air. Brilliant orange poured out of the sun and across the horizon. The sky was blood red. The furrowed clouds were every shade from palest pink to deep crimson. Dawn broke over the horizon, the brilliant orange egg yolk sun spilled across the clouds as far as the eye could see. Chris was stood on the beach in the dim light of the forecast shadow that prevents any of the light from reaching. He watches as the waves crash together, ultimately smashing against the sand which prevented the wave from reaching its destination further in land. Chris then turns his head in the direction of the camera, staring intently down the lens waiting for the signal to begin announcing, "Last time on Outlast..." Allowing pre-recorded footage to flood the screen, continuing as it plays without volume, "Matthew reveals to Simone that he had stolen the idol off of Viola before she was ultimately voted off earlier in the game, Travis and Esther also conjure a plan in order to eliminate Simone from the game but that didn't quite work out. On the plus side however, they became a couple so how cute is that?" Chris smiles; gushing over the new couple. "Bradford was shown to be on the outside of the opposing tribe, feeling left out and ignored at camp. Whereas Paisley and Carmen's friendship quickly hardened as Bradford attempted to cause them to clash by spreading lies amongst the two, ultimately failing nonetheless." Chris swallows a mouthful of water from a glass before continuing, "At the first challenge of the episode; Beach Bash, it was revoked within the first couple of minutes due to Paisley and Carmen tag-teaming on Matthew and injuring him severely to the point a medical evacuation was needed." Chris waits a moment, "The next day however, I made sure there was a challenge to determine a winner so that another Tribal Council can ensue. At the second challenge of the episode; Coconut Conundrum, Kasa Kasa went back to camp victorious, leaving Saitrionco heading once again to the elimination ceremony where the three of them became two. It was revealed there that Simone had stolen the idol off of Matthew after he told her and then gave it to Bradford in order to 'wreak havoc'. This ultimately led to the elimination of Carmen... What is to come this episode? There's only one way to find out and that's by watching it, obviously..." He rolls his eyes as the theme song begins to play and the introduction appears on screen. Introduction The camera opens up on the Kasa Kasa tribe. The newly-blossomed couple sit side by side in the shelter, Travis' arm wrapped around Esther and both of Esther's arms wrapped tight around his body in a hugging fashion. Simone is stood with a bucket in hand, proceeding to collect some water for later today. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "Well it's evident that I'm alone and since I flushed the idol by giving it to the opposition, hoping it was fake, I'm definitely the next target for elimination. Which is said really since I'm probably a lot more entertaining than the two basic white b*tches. But still, we're exactly half way in the competition so merge is inevitable and possibly going to happen before our next challenge, so I'm not going to worry too much." She sits on the sand whilst staring out at the crashing waves that display deep shades of blue. "Are you cooking us breakfast Simone?" Travis asks, noticing that Simone is collecting a scoop of rice from out of its sack, before placing it into the now sterile water. She lifts her head and scowls at Travis, without saying a word in response. "Excuse me? I'm not your slave, if you want food, make it yourself. Actually, just don't speak to me at all, you can clearly understand that I cannot stand you whatsoever so do not converse with or ask me something because I couldn't give a sh*t." Simone finishes up, looking at Travis' bewildered face before turning back to the pot of rice over the camp-fire with a smile gracing her lips. "I don't see how you have the nerve to say something like that to the team's strongest player. He's the reason you're still here, because he wins the challenges for us, don't you sweetheart?" Esther says, beginning to form circlets of flushed scarlet on her cheeks. "Your face makes me want to vomit, whore..." Simone rolls her eyes, Travis becoming extremely protective and angry whereas Esther becomes upset, a single tear falling down her left cheek. "I'm not offended by what you say, I'm just glad you can string words into proper sentences now..." Esther says, composing herself by wiping away the tear and putting on a brave face. "I'm sorry it's just that when I say your name it auto-corrects to whore. Anyway, I would take my anger out on your face but since your genetics have put you through enough suffering I'll stop, but I do believe I might throw up." Simone pretends to gag whilst she takes the pot and pours out the excess water to leave only the rice. "It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying, so please just leave, maybe even quit? We don't want you here and I'm sure you're also annoying the producers as well, you're pointless, repetitious and extremely dull." Esther says, pulling on her tribal-designed cardigan just as a breeze picks up around camp. "What are you doing putting that on? You should really be slipping into something more comfortable... like a coma." Simone stops, looking at the two shocked expressions from the couple, before continuing, "To be honest, I cherish the misconceptions I had about you in the first place." She finishes, before walking off down the beach. (CONFESSIONAL) Esther: "As much as that was offensive, it was equally as exhilarating. I never realised how fun 'throwing shade' could be. It might become a regular thing between us, which seems like a fun prospect." She smiles happily, her expression contrasts how she actually felt before. (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: "I didn't realise Esther could fend for herself and take care of herself so well in situations like the one she was just placed in. I'm extremely happy I know someone like her, she's an amazing person and beautiful too." He says with a smile, repeatedly picking up scoops of sand in the palm of his hands before dropping it. As Travis returns to camp, both Simone and Esther are at opposite ends, Simone however, receives a note from a production crew member and then proceeds to read it out to the group, "Hello campers, now as you know, there's only five of you remaining in the game, so as a nice treat, it's been decided that you'll merge. As soon as you read this letter you must leave your base camp immediately and head to the challenge zone, where you'll become merged as one tribe and participate in a Survivor classic and favourite, the Survivor Auction. Congratulations all of you!" She adds a sarcastic emphasis to the end of the letter before quickly collecting her belongings and walking down the beach, both Travis and Esther soon follow, hand in hand. The camera then switches to the Saitrionco tribe, both Bradford and Paisley are sat inside the shelter but take no notice of one another, not even acknowledging each other. Paisley is sat with her arms folded staring out to sea, whereas Bradford is sat wrapped up in the blankets eating the leftovers from his reward meal they garnered a few days ago. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "I have no clue why he had to go and play the idol he received from the opposition, I already knew about it and was paranoid that if I told Carmen about it, she'd flip and vote me out instead. He knows he won't win, I know he won't win, why couldn't he of accepted defeat?" She looks forlorn, thinking about her fallen friend. (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: "I took a risk in a game where a million dollars is the prize, does she really think I'm that dense enough to not attempt that? I can assure you I'm not, I'm very intelligent which is why everything is going as I've planned, well for the most part anyway." He smiles menacingly with a threatening expression to say the least. Both of them stay silent for a few more minutes until the letter explaining about the two tribes merging is handed to Paisley, which she reads, "Hello campers, now as you know, there's only five of you remaining in the game, so as a nice treat, it's been decided that you'll merge. As soon as you read this letter you must leave your base camp immediately and head to the challenge zone, where you'll become merged as one tribe and participate in a Survivor classic and favourite, the Survivor Auction. Congratulations all of you." Paisley says monotonously, staring at Bradford who exchanges the glance. "Well it's been fun participating on the same tribe as you." Bradford says courteously, gesturing a handshake with a welcoming smile. Paisley complies, but instead hugs him before collecting her stuff and walking away from the Saitrionco tribe camp, with Bradford slowly trailing behind. Both of them take various second glances back as the production crew is shown removing all of the stuff from it. The camera then switches to Chris who is stood beside his beloved concrete podium. He is shown lent up against it as he observes both tribes walking in from either side of the area, taking seat on the bench in front of him - a red mat is shown underneath the castaways' feet. "Welcome everyone, this is the Survivor Auction. But before I go into any details about that, drop your buffs because we've merged!" Chris happily announces, watching the remaining five reluctantly dropping their dirty yellow and green buffs onto the red mat below. "As a whole, you will be known as Okaterius, which also has no meaning at all and was created through the vivid imaginations of our writing team. The merge tribe's significant colour is red, so here you go..." Chris stops to hand out brand new red buffs, all of them freshly washed with a rich fragrant allure. "So... The Survivor Auction is a special Reward Challenge where the players are temporarily relieved from competing in strenuous challenges. Instead, you'll be given a specific sum of money where you must outbid the other contestants for certain items, mostly food, with instances where temporary use of amenities and visit from loved ones are also offered. There are also instances where there are game-changing powers contestants can outbid on, such as power to send another player to Exile Island, an advantage at the next Immunity Challenge, or a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. I would then pound a gavel on the auction table, denoting that the item is already sold." Chris announces, with the majority of the contestants looking rather puzzled. "At pre-determined points, I will offer covered items which will remain covered until there is a winning bidder. In connection to covered items, there are also "trap items," which reveal an undesirable prize, such as exotic food items and boiled water from their camp. Also, I will sometimes tempt the contestant to trade his/her chosen item for another sealed item, which sometimes reveal a "better" items, or a more undesirable ones. It's your choice nonetheless." Chris says, now the five are looking rather confident. "Okay so, in this small little envelope is five hundred dollars for each of you. The bidding, if you choose to participate will be in increments of twenty dollars. However, if you don't want to participate and at the end of the auction you still have money left over, whether it is five hundred dollars or lower, you are allowed to keep it. I know we're generous." Chris chuckles before continuing, "I think that's it, do you all understand? yes? no? good..." He then hands the group an individual envelope which they all have hold of anxiously. Chris reveals the first item, a small circular plate. He waits a moment, watching the eager faces of the five castaways in front of him before revealing what the plate has on it, "A large slab of the home-made Caribbean chocolate bar, a bowl full of peanut butter and two scoops of vanilla ice cream." He announces, showing the group the plate, allowing low groans to fill the air. "All of it, take all of my money!" Paisley shouts, jumping to her feet and throwing the envelope of money into the palm of the hand of Chris, he accepts, smacks the gavel on the concrete podium and watches as Paisley walks back to her seat, mesmerised by the collection of sweet treats. Simone, Travis, Bradford and Esther all stare at her as she takes the slab of chocolate and dips it into the bowl of peanut butter before taking a large bite. "You're all salivating, jesus." Chris remarks with a tone of fear. "Anyway, the next item is..." He is shown revealing a large bowl with a wooden tray underneath it. "A bowl full of Doritos and a large glass of Coca-Cola to top it all off." Chris says, taking a crisp and eating it in front of the group, all of them struggling to resist bidding. He looks at the group, passing glances between the four remaining with money. "Going once... Going twice..." Chris is cut off mid-sentence. "Three-hundred and twenty. I think that's generous enough." Bradford says, staring at the other three who watch him take the money out of its envelope as Chris smacks the gavel onto the podium, watching as he takes the tray back before revealing the next item. "Okay, so next up we have..." Chris pauses revealing the item before announcing what it is, allowing the group to gush over it, "Twelve pieces of fried chicken, a basket of fries and an assortment of condiments." He watches Travis, Esther and Simone all exchange glances before receiving a high bid of two hundred and sixty dollars from Travis and then three hundred dollars from Simone, to which it is sold. A short montage is shown which portrays the auction of four other items from Chris. The first one being a pint of boiled sea water, fresh off the stove from Saitrionco's original tribe, which Esther received after paying two hundred dollars. The second auction involved a pint of summer fruits squash which Simone was given after offering eighty dollars payment. The third auction involved a clue to the next hidden immunity idol which was sold to Travis after he bid all of his money in order to get it. The fourth and final auction included a note which allowed the contestants to automatically eliminate someone during the remainder of the game, which Esther received after spending the remaining three hundred dollars she had left. Chris watches as the group indulge themselves in their earned sweets as well as reading their notes they paid for, "Okay guys, here's the deal... Matthew is better and well in hospital, but the production staff and writers wanted the season to merge with six people. So here I have four covered labels with the name of the contestants who was voted off. Them being Rupert, Viola, Isaac and Carmen... One of you must now give up the remaining amount of money you have left in order to choose who will return to the game right now." Chris announces as a sea of shocked faces appear on the group. “I’d rather not let someone re-join the game after they were fairly eliminated in the first place. That just means that us five who made it to merge fair and square will lose out because someone, due to the possibility, was out within the first three days can come back after the rest of us here have squabbled and struggled for twenty plus days. Sorry but no.” Simone says, receiving a glare from Chris as the others nod in approval. “Well this is a compulsory requirement for someone to do this due to a competitor being deceitfully eliminated. Sorry but yes.” Chris replies, watching as Simone refuses to budge. A moment of silence and relatively no movement is shown. Bradford stands up and hands Chris his envelope with his leftover money. "What number would you like, one, two, three or four?" Chris gives him an option, to which Bradford replies with the number 'three'. "The person returning is... Viola!" He announces as Travis, Esther and Simone look on in horror as Viola walks into the area elated for a second until she catches sight of Simone, to which her face drops emotions completely. "I'm back b*tches! After I was utterly robbed because some disgusting skank went against me. However, its merge, I can forgive and forget if nothing along them lines happen again." Viola requests with her arms folded - everyone in the group nods after the intimidation. "Oh wait, I have one final item here..." Chris says, revealing an immunity necklace which was underneath a fabric cloth. He looks at the group, Viola now taking a seat on an empty space next to Simone, to whom she smiles towards. "Take the rest of my money, I want the immunity." Simone says, standing up before walking to Chris where she hands him the envelope containing her remaining one hundred and twenty dollars. Viola also stands up, pushing Simone to the ground with force so that she can intervene. She then pulls an envelope out of her back pocket and places it in Chris' hand. "Wait who gave you five hundred dollars?" Chris asks curiously, to which Viola doesn't respond and instead takes the immunity necklace from him. "The necklace is useless now anyway, the real challenge is tomorrow where the immunity will indeed be valid." He replies, she shrugs and proceeds to place it around her neck. “This is unjustified, Viola was eliminated on day seven, how is she allowed to re-join?” Simone defiantly protests. Chris ignores her, as an upheaval from the others arises. “Simone is right! How is this fair?” Paisley adds her opinion, “But then again, like Viola mentioned earlier, she was ‘cheated out’. It is moderately justified that she has the option to return, regardless whether or not she was eliminated early on in the game.” Chris then nods silently. "This Survivor Auction is adjourned..." Chris says before smacking the gavel down onto the concrete podium one final time before the castaways grab their things and head back to their new camp of Okaterius. The camera then re-opens on the final six approaching the new camp for the merge tribe. Travis and Esther are at the front of the group holding hands as they claim the hammock, Bradford walks alone on the rear, whilst Simone, Paisley and Viola walk together in a cluster. Viola quickly grabs both of the girls' arms and pulls them to the back of the group, allowing Bradford to overtake them. "What do you think you're doing woman?" Simone says, prying Viola's hand off of her arm with all her strength. Paisley does the same before they're both released. "Okay so... I was thinking that we could form an all-female alliance together and then literally dominate the competition since I'd like to work with the strongest females on the tribe rather than be at the bottom where I'm more than likely the main target of elimination." Viola says, allowing the two girls to think for a moment about her offer. "I'm in, but I can definitely tell that there are some quirks in your offer." Simone says, re-applying her make up. Paisley also agrees but in silence, instead just nods. Viola stares at Simone. "After being eliminated unfairly when I actually believed I had a secure alliance, I was hurt since I knew I could've done a lot better. I held a grudge, but now that I'm here again I actually want to have the alliance that was supposed to dominate the show, with the help of Paisley here." Viola says, shrugging off the comment about her offer having any quirks. All three women then disperse after settling on an agreement. (CONFESSIONAL) Viola: "I'm unsure on whether or not Simone is still in on the plan of the alliance between the strongest females but we'll see, at the moment we have the majority so I'm feeling comfortable. As long as she doesn't flip or pull a manoeuvre like she did before which led to my elimination, I'll be fine. Then at the finale, I'll just wreck the opposition, it's simple really." She snorts whilst letting out a laugh, quickly composing herself shortly afterwards. Travis and Esther are shown lying on the swinging hammock, both of their hands sealed against one another's inseparable. Travis pulls her hand up and kisses it. "Oh, you're such a gentleman." Esther whispers with a giggle that follows. She pulls him closer and they both kiss, lip to lip. "Get a room." Simone says, rolling her eyes at the disgusting discourse going on in front of the camera. "I sure the viewers don't want to see that. I mean seriously... You're no better, stop filming them you creep." She looks towards the cameraman whose focus is solely on the couple. "Maybe if you ate all that make-up, you'd be pretty on the inside." Esther responds before Travis is able to have his input. "Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology." Simone snaps her fingers, she then strips down to her bathing suit before heading off in the direction of the sea. (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: "I actually don't even know what I'm still doing here. The constant bickering and petty arguments are too much. Seriously, if they want to do inappropriate things in front of the camera for the screen time, just let them, you don't need to hog it all the time." He says referencing the incident earlier. (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: "Hopefully I win the first immunity challenge so then I can easily bribe someone like Bradford or that Paisley girl to join me and Esther in an alliance. Only for the extra numbers of course, I'd rather take Esther to the final than a stranger." He is shown flexing his muscles, staring at them intently. A time lapse is then shown, focusing on the base camp from a far distance over night to the next day, the day of the challenge. Bradford, Paisley, Simone and Viola are all shown to be huddled together in the shelter, all of whom are wrapped up in the various blankets. Travis and Esther are shown on the hammock hugging one another under a large quilt that came with the new shelter - which they took for themselves. The tribe is shown preparing for the next challenge, which they all head towards early in the morning, before anyone is able to get properly prepared. They are then shown approaching the area where Chris is stood. The six then stand on the large red mat, the fatigue evident between them all. Chris smiles deviously, watching as they all yawn and wipe their eyes in unison. "Morning sleepy-heads!" Chris teases, "Welcome to the sixth challenge of the season and first individual immunity challenge of the season entitled; "My Poor Brain", a challenge which has been seen in previous seasons of China, Nicaragua, Redemption Island, Blood vs. Water, Cagayan and San Juan Del Sur. The premise is simple... I will reveal a series of symbols from a cube, in which you, the castaways, must repeat the sequence of symbols I have shown in order. If you got one part of the sequence wrong, you are out of the challenge. The last castaway left standing wins immunity. Pretty simple really although, since we've made you come to the challenge zone early, it might be a tad strenuous on your poor little brain." Chris announces and then teases them, almost mocking the pretty much dead group of castaways. "We'll draw for spots and then get ready to begin..." Chris says as the camera quickly switches to the six contestants at their allocated station; Simone at red, Paisley at yellow, Bradford at blue, Esther at pink, Viola at green and Travis at purple. "Well you know what to do, pick up your cubes now... Survivor's ready? Go!" The camera shows Chris picking up a series of tiles that show symbols of various animals, indigenous or not. The first series goes as such; Octopus, Sloth, Lion, Rat. “Okay so, warm up over, whoever gets any of the sequence incorrect from now on are out.” Chris says, eyeing each of the six who are poised with their cube in hand. “Sloth, Kookaburra, Deer, Octopus, Kookaburra, Rat.” Chris says with an evil smirk, watching the group struggle. He reads out the numbers one to six, “With that, we’re down to four.” He watches as Viola and Esther take a seat on the benches, both of them eliminated at the second kookaburra. “Next sequence… Platypus, Deer, Lion, Sloth, Sloth, Deer, Octopus, Deer.” Chris pauses, watching the remaining four show the sequence back in response, “Simone that is incorrect, the rest of you are safe for the next round.” Simone kicks the dirt, tossing her cube onto the ground below, causing the flimsy item to smash into various pieces. “That is stupid! My sequence was not incorrect; do you think I’m simple? I know how it went…” Simone protests with anguish, watching as Chris points towards the bench with a defiant manner. “Oh I see, your way or no way, right?” She rolls her eyes. “Come on Paisley!” Simone changes her manner to a supportive one. “Bradford, Paisley, Travis… The next sequence; Marmoset, Tortoise, Sloth, Kookaburra, Kookaburra, Platypus, Marmoset, Deer, Octopus, Rat, Rat, Lion.” Chris announces. The remaining three slow down past the sixth tile, whittling the number down to one final remaining player. “Well, I was hoping that the challenge would last a lot longer than it did, but still, with that, Paisley wins immunity!” She is shown jumping in the air with excitement; Travis is sat beside his pedestal with his head between his legs in commiseration. Esther is shown rushing to his aide, a bottle of water and damp hand towel within her grasp. “Paisley, congratulations.” Chris says with a smile on his face, grabbing the necklace off of its hook. Paisley stands before him as he places the necklace on her. “Paisley is now safe from the first merged Tribal Council, but, at the request and fine print of the returnee’s contract, she also gets immunity from the first vote-off. So congratulations to Viola for doing nothing in order to obtain immunity!” He stares at her with a vexed expression. “Don’t look at me like that… Of course I’m going to guarantee my safety by adding that as a requirement, I’m lucky enough to return to the game. So I’m not leaving as soon as I return.” Viola remarks, receiving a small decorative bracelet from Chris to signify her safety. “All of you will attend and tonight, we’ll see the fifth person to be voted out and the first member of the jury.” He allows the sarcastic groans from the group to be heard by the camera before continuing for a moment, “Head back to camp, I’ll see you all at dusk.” The camera then shows the group of six walking off in the direction of the Okaterius base camp, it slowly pans across the island to its location, seemingly skipping the journey for the castaways as they are shown to be arriving. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: “Luckily I didn’t strain myself too much during the challenge earlier today. I mean, I was graced with outstanding beauty, but not the incredible knowledge or brains. No matter though, I’m sure I can figure something out to guarantee my safety until the next challenge, which I hope isn’t too mentally challenging, otherwise I’m screwed.” The group disperse in their usual fashion – Esther and Travis secure a stronghold on the hammock; Bradford sits alone on the beach, immersed in his journal and Simone, Paisley and Viola are in the shallow end of the sea, taking a soak after the ‘straining’ challenge they just faced. (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: “Well, since I utterly failed the challenge and lost to someone who has less brain cells than the aftermath of receiving whiplash, I may as well prepare myself for the inevitable I guess… Or just hope that they realise that whilst the threat, also known as Travis, is still in the competition, then I might be spared for one more shot at the million. That’s probably only on a whim.” He shrugs, portraying a combination of emotions that range from sadness to acceptance. Paisley is shown on screen in the sea, she sits on the sand where the tide hits, splashing against her legs. She takes tiny scoops of water and pours it down her arm, singing the chorus to Paradise by Lana Del Rey on repeat to herself, particularly the lyrics; 'I'm Going Down, Down, Take You Down to Paradise'. Paisley is joined by Simone and Viola, “Well whatever you’re about to propose, I want to be the last remaining Saitrionco member, so I’d love to see Bradford leave. I mean, he did eliminate the only person I trusted pre-merge. But now I have you two, so if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to see him leave.” Paisley says, scooping water into the palm of her hand and rubbing it up and down the sunburn on her left arm. “That is an option; he is seemingly floating right about now… But then again, Travis – someone who is a threat in the game and could possibly beat us in a fight to the final, is still in the game. So right now, I’d rather see him go.” Viola says, adjusting her bikini bottoms, exposing her gigantic assets. “I have a suspicion that the producers would try and switch the votes so that the main couple of the series stays in the game.” Paisley says to the two, “Since, on a reality show that is extremely popular, the most popular contestants are them who are normally in a relationship. They’re the ones who ‘trend’ on social media websites. So it’s possible that if we outlast them two, we’d receive backlash when we return to the real world.” “I’m sorry but I have no clue what you’re talking about now...” Simone says with a clueless expression, her face is shown on camera with her make-up dribbling down her face after she splashed it with the sea water. “Fine… I’ll vote for Bradford, but we will get the couple out before any of us are. It seems to be a trope in a show like this that athletes are typically the ones who go far and as you can see; I’m not the epitome of fitness. So I’d rather shake things up a bit, let’s have an all-female final three…” Viola says deviously, watching as the other two return intimidating gazes. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: “I know I’m portraying a relentless and extremely-competitor demeanour, but in real life, I’m nothing in comparison to how I’m acting on camera. My family, friends and followers all know what I’m like so they’ll understand that I’m performing like this for the million dollars. In all fairness though, who wouldn’t?” She asks the rhetorical question whilst staring intently down the camera lens, she then climbs to her feet, brushes the sand off of her shorts, then slowly strolls down the beach and back to camp – walking where the water splashes against her legs. The camera zooms out from the group of girls, who continue to bathe in the sea. Travis and Esther are sat on the hammock, embraced in a now cringe-worthy hug. They whisper to one another for a couple of minutes before calling Bradford over to them. “…Since the other three are quite clearly scheming, I think we should form a temporary alliance.” Travis remarks obnoxiously, focusing his attention solely on his pectoral muscles instead of Bradford. “Temporary isn’t the right word to use since you two are clearly hanging in one another’s underwear, desperately clinging like you’re life support. But still, I could work alongside you if we begin with the threats and work downwards.” Bradford suggests, observing the other two’s reactions, “Paisley is the obvious first target for simply winning the first challenge.” He says with a shrewd expression. “Are you gormless? She’s immune, that means she’s safe from being voted off tonight. So is Viola, which means there’s only Simone to vote for.” Esther says in response, her original sweet and demure self from the beginning of the season slowly taking shelter under her new relentless attitude imposed from the surrounding bad influences. “She’s right, but Simone’s a good choice to vote out nonetheless. She’s utterly useless.” Travis laughs, quietening down as the three girls approach the shelter. “So you’re in?” He lowers his tone to a mere whisper – Bradford complies with a slight nod. (CONFESSIONAL) Esther: “We may seem like we share a brain between us. But me and Travis realise that Bradford is tough competition, I mean both him and Travis went out at the same time during today’s challenge, plus during the challenges pre-merge Bradford has shown to be a great performer and opponent. We’ll just scare Viola, Simone and Paisley into thinking that Simone is out, but in actuality, we’re voting Bradford in the second tie.” She smiles with amusement, grabbing the hand of Travis who sits with her throughout the confessional but mute. The group are given the signal that they should head to the Tribal Council zone. However, before they do, Paisley, Simone and Viola quickly get dressed and Bradford, Travis and Esther gather their belongings. All of them leave the camp simultaneously, allowing the camera to show a swift transition between the coastline and the Tribal Council structure. Hazy wisps of smoke litter the night sky, forming jet black clouds that glide majestically along with the breeze of nightfall’s air. The sun slowly dies down on the horizon, spreading vibrant colours of pink and orange in every direction. The camera pans inland towards the Tribal Council area, where it focuses in on Chris. The remaining six contestants pile in from the opposite end of the room, allowing Chris to watch as they place their torches in holes on the ground that hold them standing upright, as well as watching them take their seat on the stools provided. “Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the fifth, technically sixth, person voted out of Outlast and the first member of the jury. Let me remind you that even though we’ve merged, fire is the sole thing that represents life in this game.” Chris motions his finger towards the torches that stand behind them, watching as the group turn their heads towards them. “In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn’t deserve to be here anymore and as you know, the person with the highest amount of votes will then leave.” He first shows the group the newly-designed box, covered in a deep red paint and gems of the same colour. “Also, if you have a hidden immunity idol, you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council, meaning the votes originally cast against you will be negated.” Chris informs them, suddenly grabbing the repository before saying, “Viola, you’re up first.” He hands her the box and watches as she walks towards the confessional shack where she places her vote. A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Viola, Paisley, Esther, Bradford, Travis and then Simone. (CONFESSIONAL) Viola: “Paisley seemed determined about getting rid of you even though we have the option to get rid of the primary competition. However, I’m going to stay true to my word at the moment, so I guess you get my vote.” (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: “As the last Saitrionco member, I would like to thank you for all of your valued contributions which helped to further myself in the game. Thank you and see you… never? Oh wait, Ponderosa of course.” (CONFESSIONAL) Esther: “Well I haven’t actually had any feuds with you over the past two days so luckily this is only a filler vote, but please, put on a performance that makes us look superior, we need the screen time from the monopolisers.” (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: “I’m prepared to leave if this isn’t a success, but I still hope I stay in over you, you helped me to wreak havoc and protect myself before, but I can’t help you now.” (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: “Maybe this will finally be the moment where I reign supreme in the game, other than fate siding with you and letting you stay in the competition even when you were hanging on via your last thread.” (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: “I shouldn’t have flushed the idol since it was proved to be real. Although, now that you have no means of safety, I guess it’s goodbye now, bless…” Simone returns to her stool, she catches eye contact with Travis to which she simply smirks, “I’ll go tally the votes.” Chris announces after Simone takes her seat. He returns with the repository in hand, “If anyone has an immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.” He watches the group, shrugging off the request before saying, “Before I read out the final votes, let’s ask some traditional questions, shall we?” He smiles. “Paisley, how does it feel to win the first immunity challenge? Does it place a target on your back now, if so, does that concern you?” Chris asks, showing a fake intrigued expression. “Well it’s not like the challenge itself was as difficult as previous ones we’ve had to compete within, but it was straining despite that. I don’t know if I’m a target at the moment, especially considering that any one of us could’ve won the immunity necklace earlier today, it’s just luck that it was me.” Paisley says, re-adjusting her cardigan made up from one of the blankets. “Travis… Are you annoyed that someone of your athleticism was beaten by a popular hipster?” Chris chuckles to himself, receiving a noxious scowl from the receiving end. “God only blessed me with flawless looks and athletic ability, not mental capacity. Short term memory is the only thing I have, whatever you said would’ve gone through one ear and come out the other.” Travis responds, folding his arms which cause his muscles to bulge to an incredible size – Esther reddens at the sight. “For the final question of the evening… Viola, since you’ve returned and received immunity at the same time, do you think that the others are somewhat jealous and feel as though that having the ability to return and possibly outlast some of the people here is unfair?” Chris finishes, leaning up against the concrete podium that stands before him. “Am I bothered? Does my face look bothered? No? Well that’s because I’m not bothered.” Viola comments, rolling her eyes as she strenuously replies to her allocated question. “The questions are a basic procedure, I’m sorry if I caused any offence.” Chris sarcastically remarks, focusing mainly on Viola. “Here are the votes…” Chris grabs the lid off of the repository and pulls out the first piece of paper, “First vote… Simone.” “Second vote… Simone.” She is shown staring at both Paisley and Viola who exchange the response but portray poker faces. “Third vote… Bradford.” He is shown with his legs and fingers crossed, his eyes are also closed as he squints and chants a prayer under his breath. “Fourth vote… Bradford.” He opens one of his eyes, noticing that the others are staring at him with a very worried countenance. He then returns to his original position. “Fifth vote… Bradford.” He sighs with anxiety. “Sixth and final vote…” Chris pauses for the dramatic tension that he adores show. The camera switches between the faces of the six contestants before returning back to the host, “Simone… Well it’s another tie, how fun!” He smiles euphoric ally, “Simone and Bradford, neither of you will vote but Paisley, Viola, Esther and Travis, you four will now determine the fate of one of these.” Chris hands Esther the repository, to which she re-votes. The other three castaways go up in the order; Viola, Travis and then Paisley. “Let’s try again… I’ll go tally the votes.” Chris says, walking back towards the confessional to retrieve the decorative box once again. He returns to his beloved podium where he asks more questions, “I’ll ask the other three who I missed some questions now, so… Esther, have you stuck to the same vote you cast beforehand, or have you switched? Would you rather risk your own position and revert to rocks or not?” “Of course not, I’d rather stay in the game, I mean who wouldn’t? The prize is a million dollars and I know that the prospect of receiving that cheque at the end of the day is in everyone’s minds. As for my vote, I’ll say that it does possibly determine who leaves.” Esther says, revealing next to no information. “Now for the questions of the two victims. Bradford, how are you feeling? Under threat of being voted out and the first member of the jury or feeling as though you’re safe for tonight?” Chris yawns part way through, excusing himself afterwards. “I’m probably the next person to go, I’m not going to lie and pretend that I’ve secured my position in the final five. I’m prepared for the inevitable.” Bradford responds, becoming slightly upset mid-sentence. “Finally… Simone, you’ve had an amazing game thus far, is that the reason you believe is why people are voting for you to leave?” Chris switches between leaning up against the podium to a standing position. “I don’t really know… It’s not like I’m a genuine person so whether or not the people like me or not. It shouldn’t determine my position in the game. Like you just said, I’ve had an amazing game thus far, so I don’t want to see myself leave in the first episode of merge.” Simone replies, applying varnish to her fake nails. “Anyway, here are the votes.” Another pause for tension is added, “First vote… Bradford.” The camera switches the focus from the host and onto him, who seemingly grabs the handle of his belongings at the sound of his name. “Second vote… Bradford.” He is now getting ready to stand up, the others look at him. “The fifth person voted out of Outlast and the first member of the jury… Bradford. Three votes are enough to eliminate you tonight.” Chris announces as Bradford gets to his feet and walks around the cluster of stools to retrieve his lit torch. “Bradford, the tribe has spoken.” He says, snuffing the fire from the top of his torch. The camera follows as Bradford walks down the concrete track and behind a large bush allowing the sight of him to be lost. “Re-votes seem to be a regular occurrence this season. You’re all safe and can now return to camp – Tribal Council is adjourned.” Chris announces as he uses the gavel from the auction to end the eventful evening. The final five flood out of the room, permitting the attention of the camera to solely focus on Chris where he broadcasts the end of the episode, “That’s a wrap on the sixth episode of Outlast… With the final five being extremely female-dominant, does Travis have the ability to survive past the next episode? Or will Esther, Viola, Simone and Paisley reign absolute in the game, which means it’ll be the first season where the final four is of one gender?” Chris pauses for thought, “More of the beloved drama, façades and subterfuge will return in the coming episodes of… Outlast!” He says, an edited echo on his voice is heard as the camera zooms out to show the island in full scale before the screen cuts to black and re-opens with the credits.